


Mane of the Dawn Sun

by BlackkFoxx



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alpha Hau, Alpha Mom - Freeform, Basic knowledge of ASL, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Nuzlock - i just didn't want to sleep, Omega Gladion, Omega Lillie, Omega Protagonist, Will be adding tags as i add chapters, a/b/o dynamics, any relationships will only be losely mentioned, because i'm trash, im so sorry in advance, pretty free-form but based on game story line and my main pokemon, protagonist is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackkFoxx/pseuds/BlackkFoxx
Summary: Foxx and his mom have moved back to her home of Alola so she can start knew and her son can have opportunities he wouldn't've had in Kanto. Suddenly, the quiet omega has a determined partner, a playful rival, and an ally with a couple of secrets herself - just in time to go on his life-changing Island Challenge across Alola. How far will he go? Or will the challenges prove too much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy summery, but thank you for clicking anyway! I started writing this with a little bit of 'crackfic' mindset, but I'm having fun with it and my friend strongly suggested I post it here. It definitely helps with my mood so I figured why not. It is loosely beta read by my mentioned friend, but not every chapter will be beta'd hence the 'not beta-read' tag.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

“Foxx, we’re here!”

The boy turned from the wailord sunbathing to his mom just as the island of Melemele came into view. This move had been more than a few months in the making and finally they were here. This is where his mom had grown up and with his dad… off doing… whatever, she had decided they were going to start over in her homeland.

The drive from the dock to their home just outside Hau’oli city didn’t take long and the mute boy couldn’t help but stare in awe at how green everything was, and the smell of the sea on the wind felt like coming home somehow; like he’d awakened his own roots by coming here. By the expression on his mom’s face, she was feeling something similar.

When they got to the little beach house, Meowth jumped out first, bolting into the house with a battle screech to claim his new territory.   
“Alright, let’s move these boxes in and get settled, yeah?”

Foxx nodded and jumped out, happily diving into his new life.

\---+---  
“Foxx! Can you get that for me! My hands are kinda occupied!”

The omega peeked out of his room to see his mom in the kitchen washing vegetables, Meowth whining by her feet. He smiled and went to answer the door for her, where he could now hear the persistent knocking. He opened it up and was greeted immediately by Kukui. The professor had been in contact with him for a few months now to get his trainer passport figured out and he was an old friend of his mom’s so it was a familiar face.

“Alola, Foxx, how was the move?”

Foxx smiled and nodded, going through the simple hand motion, bringing his hand down from his chin to sign well.

“I’m glad! Why don’t I show you around the area then? Meet me up the trail in a few minutes, cousin, there’ something I want to show you!” and he walked away with a dramatic sway of his lab coat.

Foxx got his sun hat and backpack from his room and ran out after Kukui, heading for the trail. He stopped near a patch of grass, trying to see where the professor went, when the grass next to him started rustling. He turned to the sound just in time to see a yungoos jump out and hiss at the boy.

Foxx took a startled step back, already raising his hands to defend himself when another Pokémon jumped in between them, screeching at the yungoos and baring mean-looking talons. The smaller Pokémon gave another hiss before turning tail and slinking back into the tall grass. Foxx didn’t recognize what this Pokémon was, but it was kinda like a hoothoot? But a grass type? The rather round Pokémon gave the grass a final “Kree!” before turning its head 180 degrees to look at the human. Foxx got a chirpy “ro-let!” and a happy expression before the rest of his body turned to match with his head and he waddled a few steps closer.

“Ah, Foxx, I’m glad you’re okay!”

Foxx turned to see Kukui running up with two more Pokémon on his heals. He gave Kukui a shrug and looked pointedly at the little grass Pokémon.

“Oh! That’s where he went! He must have known you were in trouble. That’s a Rowlet. These two are Litten and Popplio.”

He gestured to the black and red cat-like fire Pokémon and the cutesy blue water Pokémon that barked in greeting. Foxx waved back to them but jumped when he felt something poke his leg and he looked down to see Rowlet looking at him expectantly. 

“He seems to really like you,” Kukui laughed. “I was going to have you and Hau choose together, but this works too. Go ahead and try petting the little guy.”

The omega gave the beta a confused look, but knelt down; kinda sitting on his ankles with his hands on his knees, and reached out a careful hand to Rowlet. The little Pokémon only hesitated for a moment before pushing forward and letting his head be pat for a moment before jumping into Foxx’s arms.

“Yup, just as I thought,” Kukui was gleaming at him. “Now lets head for Iki town. I want to introduce you to someone else about to start their island challenge. The professor lead them up the path, the Rowlet happy to make a nest of Foxx’s already messy hair while the omega thought of a name for him.

It didn’t take long to get to a traditional little town that Foxx had to assume was Iki town. Before they even reached the steps, a boy a little taller than Foxx came bounding over like an over-eager puppy. He had dark skin like Foxx’s mom, dark green hair, and a dull scent of alpha. Foxx couldn’t figure if he was just a beta that hung around alphas, an alpha about to present, or that he just had a dull scent.

“Alola! Kukui!”

“Alola! Hau, this is Foxx, Foxx, this is Hau.”

The omega nodded and gave the openhanded greeting that was traditional for these islands.

“Nice to meet ya, Foxx! You’re new here, right? I’ve been super looking forward to meeting you and- Whoa! You already got your first Pokémon?”  
He seemed more shocked than disappointed at least.

“Yeah, the plan was to let you two choose together, but Rowlet already knew he wanted to travel with Foxx.”

Hau went right back to smiling. “That’s alright, I already know who I wanted anyway.”

Kukui let Popplio and Litten out of their pokeballs and Hau immediately stepped over to Popplio. “Hey, Popplio, wanna start an adventure with me?”

The little blue Pokémon barked and jumped up to the young alpha.

“Great! You’ll take good care of Litten, right professor?”

Kukui nodded. “Yup, the little guy is safe with me.”

“Great, now Foxx, I want to have our first Pokémon battle together, whaddya say?”

Foxx looked at his Rowlet who happily jumped down with a cheery “Roow!” chirp. The new trainer smiled and took a fighting stance, facing and nodding at Hau who took a similar position.

“Alright,” Kukui started. “Battle, start!”

“Popplio, water gun!”

Foxx focused on his scent, willing his Pokémon to block and then return fire.

Rowlet raised his wings in time to block most of the water and then jumped into the air with a quick flap and flicked his wings, sending the other Pokémon and torrent of bladed leaves. Popplio got cut up bad, but she looked determined, same as his trainer.

“Popplio, use pound!”

The sea lion Pokémon jumped up, flipping midair to knock Rowlet with his tail. Foxx made his scent sharp, trying to egg on his Pokémon to strike first.

Rowlet seemed to understand loud and clear because he twisted, caught Popplio’s tail in his talons, and used the water Pokémon’s momentum against her and threw her to the ground, effectively ending the fight.

Rowlet landed in Foxx’s arms with an excited array of chirrups and the omega hugged him close, sharing the elated excitement. 

“Man, that was a good battle, Foxx! And it was so much fun!”

His Popplio had snapped out of its daze and barked in agreement with her trainer.

“You both did great,” Kukui stepped in clapping for them. “I can tell you’re both going to make great trainers.”

“Hey, Foxx, I wanna introduce you to my gramps, Hala. He’s the kahuna!” Hau ran ahead and Foxx gave Kukui a slightly confused look as they followed the hyperactive boy.

“Every island has a Kahuna. They’re the leaders of the island and the strongest trainers chosen by the island guardians. They’re protectors and guides for the people and Pokémon alike. They’ll be important to your island challenge.”

Before Foxx could ask more, Hau came back. “My gramps isn’t here, something about him running off to deal with an issue.”

Kukui frowned. “Humm. Well, Foxx, why don’t you go introduce yourself to Tapu Koko in his shrine up through Mahalo Trail.

Foxx nodded, letting his Rowlet jump back onto his head as he walked up to the shaded trail marked with totem looking stones. It was a peaceful walk, giving a feeling of night despite the midday sun. Rowlet seemed to really like it, giving soft cooing ‘hoo’s. While they walked, Foxx signed out the letters to spell 'Rogue', followed by a combination of the hand gestures for ‘hide’ and ‘knife’. He brought his fist down from his chin, covering it with his other hand followed by swiping both forefingers together like sharpening a knife.

Rowlet – Rogue, chirruped happily and started gently playing with Foxx’s hair. The omega doubted that would be enough to fix the nest his head had become, but it was a nice feeling.

They were only walking for a few minutes when Rogue perked up, chirping at something ahead of them curiously. Foxx gave him a questioning look, but the Pokémon just kept staring ahead of the trail. Foxx looked forward just in time to see a girl way up on the trail. She was easy to spot, wearing all white from her floppy sun hat to her sundress, and her long blond hair practically glowed with the little bit of sun that came through the thick canopy. She also had a gym bag over one shoulder and both hands protectively over it. Foxx and Rogue couldn’t really see more than that as she turned a bend and was covered by the trees.

The omega shrugged it off, taking his time to enjoy the rest of the little hike. When they got to the clearing at the top though, the girl – definitely an omega – was frantically waving her hands at something halfway across the old bridge. Her distressed scent had practically coated the clearing and Foxx scrunched his nose.

The girl turned to him with bright green eyes, seeming to spot Rogue immediately. “A trainer! Oh, please, you have to save Nebby!”  
Foxx used his right hand to make a crescent from his chin down to his chest and then raised both hands up to his shoulders, palms up, in clear confusion.

The girl paused for a moment, clearly confused, and then pointed down the bridge where a small flock of spearows were circling a cowering Pokémon. “Please, save my Nebby!”

Foxx looked once from the girl back to the Pokémon and then ran out to the bridge. A Spearow broke apart from the flock to charge him, but Rowlet jumped up in time to grab one of its wing in his talons and toss it aside. Foxx ducked a second attack and Rowlet cut up a third with a torrent of leaf blades. Once he was close enough, Foxx used his body to cover over the mystical looking Pokémon, bracing himself for the Spearow's attacks while the bridge creaked under him.

He saw Rogue get knocked down, about to hit the bridge hard, and Foxx managed to activate his Pokeball just in time to catch him, but that left him completely defenseless – something the cosmic Pokémon seemed to pick up on because it scrunched up its face and with a cry, put out a burst of energy that knocked the Spearow unconscious and destroyed the bridge. Foxx clutched the Pokémon close as they fell and braced for the freezing rapids below.

The cold never came. Instead, Foxx felt like a shock ran from his neck all the way down his back and he was lifted by his shirt and dropped on the ground next to the omega girl. A few feet from them, a golden Pokémon that crackled with electricity stared at them for a moment and then launched itself into the air, disappearing with a “Ko Kooo!”

“Oh my gosh, Nebby!”

Seemingly unfazed, Nebby gently jumped from Foxx’s arms to turn and give him a happy sounding “Pew!” and then floating over to where the golden Pokémon had been. The girl walked over and picked something up, all the while scolding the little Pokémon for putting themselves in danger like that. The girl finally sighed once she realized Nebby didn’t look all that resentful, but clearly felt bad. “I’m sorry Nebby, I just don’t want anything to happen to you, but you can’t just keep running ahead into danger like that.” 

Nebby just gave her a ‘Peew!’ and wiggled his pigtail looking cloud arms. She sighed and finally turned to Foxx, who was cuddling a worn-out Rogue.

“Thank you so much for saving Nebby for me, and I can’t believe the Tapu Koko saved you! I think he left you this.” She held out a grey stone that was sparkling with a full rainbow of little crystal flakes. Some of the darker parts of the stone almost formed a ‘Z’ pattern in the center. When the girl placed it in his hand, it still held some heat to it.

“I’m Lillie by the way, what’s your name?”

He spelled out F-O-X-X and then made the full sign for his name, forming the sign for ‘F’ and then curling the three fingers similar to the sign for ‘X’.

Lillie just gave him a blank look so he gabbed his trainer passport from the side pocket on his bag and held it open for her.

“Oh, your name is Foxx?” She looked up and he nodded, tapping his throat while opening his mouth and then shrugging after no sound came out. It took her a second to put two and two together but when she did her whole face turned red. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! You can’t speak?”  
He shrugged and tapped his ears followed with a thumbs up since that was the next thing most people asked if not the first. He was mute, but he was used to a variety of reactions. This wasn’t all that bad comparatively. 

“U-Uh, anyway, thank you for saving me,” Lillie continued awkwardly, clearly unsure how to handle herself. “B-But, is it okay if I ask you another favor?”

Foxx shrugged and nodded, dropping the sparkly stone in his bag.

“Would you mind coming with me and Nebby back down the path? I’m just worried those Spearow will come back.”

Foxx shrugged and nodded again, letting Rogue jump up to his head and he started down the path, Lillie scrambled to catch up and then matched pace with him. For such a timid omega, she had no problem taking the lead. They were quiet the whole way down, Lillie giving out a constant scent of distress. Luckily, it didn’t take long to reach the bottom, and Kukui and Hau were waiting for them next to the battling stage along with a large alpha with greying hair that was laughing at something.

“Foxx! I see you’ve met Lillie!” The professor was the one that called them over. “I thought you were with Kahuna Hala?” the question was aimed at Lillie who made an apologetic face, but she didn’t seem all that sorry.

“Well, he went into town and I wanted to see the shrine for Nebby.” The little Pokémon in question jumped out to greet everyone, getting another exasperated “Nebby!” from the girl.

“Anyway, Foxx, this is Kahuna Hala.”

The mute omega gave the old alpha the traditional alolan greeting.

“So you’re the new trainer Kukui has been telling me about?” Hala asked.

The omega nodded, giving him the same hand-signs for his name as he had with Lillie. The man looked to Kukui who easily explained. “That’s the sign for his name.”

Hala nodded and Hau was looking at his hands with a miffed expression as if he was trying to understand how a hand moved like that.

“Well it’s good to finally meet you, I see Kukui was able to deliver your starter Pokémon.”

Foxx tilted his head quizzically, forcing Rogue to shift his position in order to not fall.

“That’s right, Foxx, your Rowlet and Hau’s Popplio are from Hala here for your island challenge.”

Rogue gave a happy hoot, raising his wings in emphasis to Hau’s Popplio who barked and clapped his flippers in answer.  
“Well, did you get to see the temple?” Hala asked.

“A-Actually,” Lillie spoke up. “We only got as far as the bridge. A flock of spearows attacked Nebby, but Foxx got there just in time to save him, even though the bridge broke, and that’s when the Tapu Koko swooped in and caught them!” The female got it all out in one breath, and one sentence it sounded like, looking a little flustered by the end of it.

“Really?!” Kukui was grinning at that. “That’s amazing! The island’s guardian showed itself to you?”

Foxx shrugged and then pulled out the sparkly stone from his bag, holding it out with one hand and using the other to sign out ‘he left this’.  
Hala was the one that took the stone, looking at it curiously. “A shiny stone from Koko himself. Foxx, do you mind if I hold onto this for a day? I’ll return it to you tomorrow,” he promised. 

Foxx nodded and waved his hand to the older alpha, showing it was fine.

“Well, that’s that. And one more thing, Foxx.” Kukui stepped forward and held out a small red device. Well, small, but a bit awkwardly shaped and a little bigger than Foxx’s hand. Kukui held out one for Hau as well.

“This is a Pokédex, it’ll help you one your adventure taking the island challenge.”

“Cool! Thanks professor!” Hau took his excitedly, messing with the buttons and Foxx took his with a smile and nod, slipping it into his bag.

“Alright, you’d better head home before your mom starts to worry, Foxx. I’ll see you tomorrow. C’mon Lillie.”

“C-Coming! Thank you again Foxx!” The girl ran off after the professor as he led the way out of the village.

“See you around Foxx!” Hau waved as he also jumped off the stage, going after the kahuna.

Foxx waved back to both and made his way through Iki town back to route one to head home. One the way, he started pointing to things and showing Rogue the hand signs for them. The grass quill Pokémon watched intently, acknowledging the soundless names with little hoots and sounds of his own. The sky was starting to fade as the sun was going down and they were almost home when Foxx watched Rogue’s head turn 180 to a sound behind them. Foxx admittedly didn’t have the best hearing or eyesight – his need for glasses making that latter apparent – but his nose was pretty good. He hadn’t really had the chance to adjust to Alola’s unique atmosphere though and it took him a few minutes to actually pick out what had Rogue on edge. When he spotted the bright color moving in the grass, he was finally able to pick up the distressed scent coming from a hidden Pokémon. Worried, Foxx put Rogue on the round behind him and making a stern expression that translated to ‘stay’ before turning and kneeling in the grass, holding out a hand to the hidden Pokémon. He also focused on keeping his scent comforting and Rogue seemed to take a hint, helping by giving soft ‘coos’ of encouragement.

After a moment, a little head peaked out, two large black and yellow diamond-shaped ears folding back in fear. Foxx recognized it as a Pichu, though she smelled different from the ones he’d seen in Kanto. Setting that thought aside, he smiled encouragingly, waiting patiently for the scared Pokémon to come closer. The sky was now nearly completely dark and a howl rose over the sea breeze, making the Pichu startle and run right up to Foxx, cowering in the trainer’s lap.

Foxx kept his scent settled, signaling Rogue to come closer and take a defensive stance so the Pichu could see she was safe. After a moment, even though she was still shivering, the little Pokémon peaked up, making a questioning “Pii?” sound.  
The omega smiled and gently at the Pokémon’s head between her ears and pointed down the path where his home was, silently asking if the Pichu wanted to come with. She hesitated but nodded, her ears still folded back and at this point, Foxx was able to see a bad scrape on one of her arms.

He stood up slow, holding her in both arms and let Rogue take the lead back to his house. The little Piche did settle down, even managed to relax by the time they all got to Foxx’s house and pulled his keys out from his bag. That relaxed and curious expression on the Pichu lasted all of two minutes as his mother’s Meowth ran out to greet them with an excited “Mrrrow!” and was followed closely by his mom.

“Foxx! How did your first day go? Is that a Rowlet? Tell me all about it; let me get some tea going!”

Everything she said was accented by ASL until her hands were occupied with the tea kettle and some cups. Despite the trembling Pichu in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile at his mom. He seriously wondered sometimes how the hell she had so much energy, but mostly he just appreciated that she was available at all times of the day for him. He sat at the table, taking a moment to cuddle the Pichu until she was able to calm down again, Rogue helping by jumping onto the table and offering his own calm scent. When Foxx’s mom returned with two cups of steeping tea, setting them both on the table. Meowth came up with a potion spray, setting in on Foxx’s lap before darting over the other side of the table and settling on the floor under his mom’s chair. Foxx smiled at the normal type Pokémon and applied the spray to the Pichu, her face lighting up when she realized her arm didn’t hurt anymore and excitedly showing off to Rogue by waving her little arms and excitedly running a little circle on all fours on the table.

“So who are these two?”

Foxx made the sign for Rogue’s name again – bringing his fist from his chin and the swiping both forefingers like sharpening a knife – and he started to make the sign for ‘sweetheart’ to describe the Pichu, but said little Pokémon tipped dangerously over the side of the table and Foxx shot out one hand to catch her. He caught her and she didn’t seem at all fazed, but it made the omega stumble with his free hand and instead of bringing his thumbs over his heart, he gestured with his fore and pinky finger over his chest, completely butchering the meaning. Foxx hurried to correct himself, but his mom was already laughing.

“A rogue and a sweet little demon, Foxx, you aren’t the best at names but ‘Satan’ is a bit dramatic even for you. Foxx pouted and adjusted the hand sign, using one hand with his fore and pinky fingers out horizontally and curling them twice in a similar motion for ‘sweetheart’.  
“Rogue the Rowlet and Satan the Pichu it is,” his mom laughed. “That’s the start of quite the team! So tell me everything!”  
Foxx excitedly went through the story of his day, including a prideful expression for defeating Hau, his fear when he used his body to cover Nebby, and his awe when he realized what the golden Pokémon was that saved him, ending his story with finding Satan in the grass and bringing her home.

“That’s quite the day you’ve had, and you’ve barely gone anywhere on the island, but I’m glad you’ve already made friends.”  
What was left of their tea had gone cold and Satan was sleeping peacefully on the omega’s lap. Rogue had taken to playing with Meowth, the two of them running all over the house. Foxx couldn’t help preening at his mother’s approval, the female alpha was unendingly kind, but also very honest, especially with him.

“Well, you’d better get to bed, the festival is tomorrow, you’re gonna need your energy.”

Foxx nodded, a yawn threatening to spill. He stood up and started to adjust Satan to one arm so he could grab his cup without waking her, but his mom grabbed it for him. “I got this, go get some sleep.”

He nodded again, leaning over to gently knock his head on his mother’s arm in a familiar sign of comfort and affection before making his way to his room. Rogue popped out of nowhere to follow him in, flying ahead and settling on the headboard to fall asleep, though the omega sensed the little Pokémon was still very alert.


	2. The First Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's still reading, thank you!  
I'm having a lot of fun writing this so here's another chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos!

“Foxx! It’s for you, honey!”

The omega had woken up early, fed himself and his two Pokémon friends before going out into the small fenced backyard. It had been easy to hang a heavy stick from the shade tree planted there so Foxx and Rogue could practice some battling. His Rowlet couldn’t be constantly turning to check for things and there was only so much that could be communicated through scent. Foxx had started accenting his commands and warnings with finger snaps and tongue clicks. Satan – who liked the hand sign for her name so now it was stuck – didn’t seem at all curious to train, but she was happy to watch and cheer encouragement from Foxx’s backpack that’d been set up against the house.

At his mother’s call, Foxx and Rogue stopped so the omega could scoop up his bag and go answer the door. Satan tucked herself under Foxx’s shirt, her head and ears easily peaking out over his chest while Rogue settled on Foxx’s head. 

It was Hau at the door, the alpha’s face split into a smile as soon as Foxx opened the door, greeting the omega with the alola wave and a bright “Good Morning!” 

Foxx responded with the same wave, carful not to jostle Satan as she ducked around and over his shoulder to perch on his backpack where she was a little more hidden.

Hau seemed to not notice anything weird about that. “I was heading into town and thought I’d stop by and say hi, the festival is gonna start soon and my gramps sent me to get some more ingredients for the malasadas we’re gonna make. Did you wanna come? I could show you the town.”  
Foxx used both hands, ‘maybe later?’

Hau made a face of concentration like he was thinking hard before something clicked. “Alrighty then, I’ll see you later then!” His smile was back and he seemed unfazed to have his offer turned down. Foxx on the other hand – yeah he made the hand signs, but he always did that – he was surprised Hau seemed to understand. At least, he was pretty confident Hau didn’t know ASL yesterday. It wasn’t really like he could ask though before the alpha was off for town, his Popplio following close behind.

Satan peeked her head up with a curious “Chu?”

Rogue answered with a “Row – let, let!”

Foxx added in by spelling the alpha’s name for her.

“Pii – Pi?” 

Foxx just shrugged. The tiny Pokémon seemed to be curious about the young alpha, but Foxx didn’t know him very well yet.

Rogue leaned into Foxx’s view from the omega’s head, raised his wings and gave a strong hoot before jumping into the air and going in the direction of Iki town.

Foxx rolled his eyes, but followed, Satan taking over the nest of his hair. When they reached a clearing, Rogue stopped and turned to face Foxx with an excited “Roow!”

Foxx caught his meaning easily, feeling wonder in the back of his mind that he’s been able to connect so quickly with his first Pokémon, and propped his backpack and Satan up against the nearest tree to be safe before taking a defensive stance in front of Rogue. They still had some time before the festival.

\--+--

“Foxx! Good to see you again!”

The omega nodded, still feeling elated from training with Rogue, even getting Satan to play a little before actually heading up to Iki town. Lillie was the one who spotted him, coming over with her gym bag that wiggled suspiciously – probably Nebby trying to unzip it.  
He nodded in response, waving ‘alola’. At least there was one hand sign on these islands that everyone would understand.

“Hey cousin,” Kukui came up, signing Foxx’s name followed by ‘alola’. “I’m glad you made it. Looks like you and Rowlet have been having fun.”

“Pii?”

“Oh! And a Pichu, those are very rare.”

Satan quickly ducked behind Foxx’s shoulder again, made nervous by Kukui’s loud voice.

‘She found me when I was going hurt. She was hurt.’

“I see, well I’m not all that surprised after how your Rowlet jumped to your aid yesterday.”

“Heya Foxx! Glad you made it!” Hau ran right up to them, causing Satan to squeal and duck into Foxx’s bag.

“Oops, I’m sorry, I scared her earlier too, didn’t I?” The alpha looked crestfallen and Foxx wrinkled his nose at Hau’s distressed scent, even if it was muted, it wasn’t a good one for the young alpha. He waved off Hau’s disappointment and made a clicking sound, holding a hand over the open zipper on his bag. Satan climbed back out, her ears down in nervousness, but did come out onto Foxx’s shoulder and give a little “Pii” in greeting.

Foxx was starting to wonder if it was humans that hurt the little Pokémon. It would certainly explain why every person she saw spooked her. He didn’t get much of a chance to ponder that because Hau’s face split into a wide grin, though when he spoke, his voice was much softer.

“Hey there, sorry I spooked you, what’s your name?”

“Puh – Picchuu!” She squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks sparkling and her scent giving out a mixture of shyness and bashfulness. Foxx responded by signing Satan’s signature. Hau made a face, carefully mimicking the sign, his face lighting up again when Foxx nodded to show he’d gotten it right.

“Let me show you around town, my house is up here! Hala and I used to go for runs up to the temple ruins, but now the bridge is broken so we can’t really do that. Instead-!”

Foxx followed, content to listen to Hau ramble as he and Lillie were lead through the village, Hau being able to name everybody who greeted them. The festivities were centered around the sumo stage; people were singing and dancing, a food stall had been set up, and the space was completely lit with decorated torches. Pokémon, wild and tamed had joined in the dancing and singing and eating so Foxx was happy to let Rogue and Satan run off to play as well and his mom dragged him around to try a malasadas. As he tried the pastry, he and everyone else turned to the booming voice of the Kahuna as he took the stage.

“In honor of our faithful Guardian, the Tapu Koko, we will have two trainers battle in a show of strength, skill, and bonds.” Hala’s voiced carried and even as the music continued, it felt like the clearing – people and Pokémon alike – had fallen into a hush. The alpha gestured to one side of the stage. “Hau, grandson of the Kahuna.” Hau climbed the stage, Popplio and a small Abra jumping up with him. “And Foxx, given the blessing of the Tapu Koko itself.”

Foxx hesitated to climb the stage, but Rogue and Satan were already at his side and his mom gave him a solid push to the stage which was all it took for the omega to climb the stage as well to face Hau.

“Battle,” Hala paused, letting both trainers tense, “Start!”

“Abra!”

Foxx snapped his fingers, followed by the hand signature for ‘Satan’. The Pichu looked scared, but she jumped forward anyway, her ears up defiantly, though Foxx could see her tail was down.

He clicked his tongue twice, his scent turning aggressive and Pichu, though she didn’t really train with him and Rogue, she’d been watching and was smart on her own. Still shaking, she ducked to all fours, her eyes closed and built up her stored electricity. A thunderbolt crashed down over the Abra who made a squeak of panic and blinked away, but not before taking damage from the attack. He reappeared, completely fired next to Hau and Satan tripped over herself, dizzy and spent from putting so much energy into her attack. 

Foxx scooped up the tiny mouse Pokémon, starting to sign Rogue’s name, but the Pokémon was already in position.

“You’re next, Popplio!” Hau tossed the Pokeball that spit out his water type and bounced back to him, the sea lion Pokémon posing before taking her stance.

Foxx snapped his fingers, trusting Rogue to understand. Hau pointed to Rogue and shouted, “Popplio, use water gun!”

The blue Pokémon reared up, ready to attack, but Rogue let out a screeching snarl that startled the other Pokémon, putting his attack off-center. The blast of water still pushed Rogue back, but it didn’t even daze him. Popplio paused, surprised his attack had missed, which left him open for Rogue to dart to the side and slam talons first into his opponent. Popplio rolled with it and tried to blast Rogue again. This time, the Rowlet was able to fully dodge the attack by jumping into the air and flicking his wings, pelting the water Pokémon with the same critical move from before.   
Rogue landed in front of Foxx. Popplio wobbled valiantly and then toppled over, Hau catching her in her Pokeball before she fell. 

“Victory goes to Foxx!” Hala burst out, raising the omega’s hand above his head as the Tapu Koko’s cries rang out over the village. The people cheered and Hau came up to him, a smile still comfortably on the other trainer’s face.

“That was a great battle, but I’ll get you next time!”

Foxx nodded, giving Hau’s hand a firm shake when prompted.

“You both did well,” Hala said, coming up to them with a warm expression. “You both have the makings of being great trainers.”

“And Foxx, here’s your stone, just as promised.”

He held out a wrist brace that had the sparkly stone polished and embedded into it. It now had a distinct ‘Z’ marking on the face of the stone and it seemed to absorb that light around it, fueling the glow given off by the bits of crystal.

“That’s called a Z-Power ring. You’ll be able to use it to draw out the full power of your Pokémon.”

Foxx slipped it on, the metal cool on his skin despite the tropical air, and found that he liked the feel of it. Like it was melding to his wrist and with enough weight that he wouldn’t quickly forget it was there.

“Next you’ll both need this.” Kukui handed him and Hau an amulet with four colored crystals and leather tassels. “These are to show that you’re traveling on your island challenge,” Kukui explained. 

“Oh cool!”

Foxx took his with similar excitement, clipping it to his bag. His mother had been going on about her own island challenge for as long as he could remember. Her Meowth and a Spearow had started it with her, the Spearow evolving into a Fearow before her adventure ended. Foxx knew the Fearow had died, and that’s why his mother had given up on her own challenge, but she never said how it happened.

Regardless, he was excited to start his own adventure now. 

“Foxx! I’m so proud of you!” The woman he’d just been thinking of jumped up to pull her son into a suffocating hug. The alpha woman was giving off strong waves of ‘pride’ and a familial ‘mine’ in her scent and Foxx could feel his face flushing at the display, though he didn’t try to push her away.

Rogue, Satan, and Meowth had come to join the fun, the smallest of the three already awake and not immune to the excitement thrumming through the village still. 

“Alright, let's go home, you get to truly start your adventure tomorrow. You’ve got to get your rest in.”

Foxx nodded, waving bye to Lillie and Hau before following after his mom back to their home. Rogue and Satan were still tired and Meowth was more than happy to lead the way, hissing at any wild Pokémon that considered jumping out at them. They were home before long and the omega easily crashed the second he flopped onto his bed, Satan curling up on his back with Rogue perched and snoring softly from the headboard.

\--+--

“Good morning, Foxx!”

The trainer looked up abruptly and Rogue slammed into him while he was distracted, hitting the omega instead of the Charmander stuffed animal.

“Oh sh- Foxx, I’m sorry, here.”

The girl helped the other omega to his feet and helped him dust off. Rogue gave him an apologetic coo and the trainer just gave him a head pat to show he was fine. “I’m sorry for surprising you,” the girl went on. “Kukui sent me to show you to his lab. He said he had something to give you.”

Foxx nodded, holding up a finger to signal ‘one moment’ and went back into the house. He’d been wanting to do a morning warm-up with Rogue and Satan (if she could be persuaded) in the front before heading for Iki town to find out what he needed to do next for the island challenge, but Kukui was already on it.

“Oh Foxx, is that the Lillie girl you told me about outside?”

The boy nodded to his mom, inching to the door, excited to get going. The woman seemed to catch on to her son’s anxious energy because she smothered a chuckle. “Alright, get going, but make sure to send me updates, alright?”

He jumped out the front door, Rogue was back in his Pokeball, but Satan was more comfortable keeping his spot on Foxx’s shoulder. Lillie was waiting patiently back on the path and she waved when Foxx came out of the house. Nebby peeked up and waved one of their gas arm things as their own ‘Alola’.

“Are you ready to go?” Lillie asked.

When Foxx nodded she smiled and started them on a path leading down to the beach and the base of some cliffs. Lillie had chatted idly as they walked about how amazed she was by trainers since the idea of battling scared her so much. She always had a Pokémon repel on her just I case but it was still scary. 

When they finally got to the beach, it was easy to see the patched up house and Kukui’s voice along with a Rockruff’s barking carried easily over the sand. It was followed by a series of loud crashes. Foxx must’ve had a shocked look because Lillie just sighed, shaking her head.

“The man… he insists on studying Pokémon moves up close, but why does he have to do it in his house? Hopefully, he didn’t break anything this time,” she mumbled as she took the lead down the rest of the path and showing the other omega around to the front of the house. She held the door open long enough for Foxx to grab it and stepped in, her hands on her hips and a cross expression over her face.

“Professor! How many times have I warned you, it’s dangerous to study Pokémon moves n your own house! You have a whole beach right there; why don’t you use it?”

“Ah, Foxx, good to see you again.” The omega nodded in greeting, but he was starting to wonder how often this happened that the professor seemed unfazed. “Thank you for grabbing him, Lillie, and don’t worry. Rockruff and I were practicing some smaller moves this time.”

Lillie rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. Foxx was going to ask what the professor needed them for, but he was cut off when the door swung open and Hau ran in.

“Alola, Professor, are you giving us our Rotoms?”

Foxx gave the professor a questioning look as the older man nodded. “Yup, the parts shipment finally came in. Follow me.”

He lead the kids past a large tank with some fish Pokémon lazily swimming around to where there was a set of stairs to take them to a basement lab.

Foxx and Hau looked around in awe. The alpha was peeking through the boxes while the omega took to looking over the stuffed bookshelves. A lot of the books were either about the history of Alola or handwritten notes on Kukui’s study on Pokémon attacks.

“Over here you two,” Kukui called, standing with two little yellow lightning bolt looking things. Foxx and Hau walked up to see and they were greeted by a pair of little yellow Pokémon.

“Zzzt!”

“Zzt-t!”

“These little guys are the Pokémon Rotom. Foxx, may I see your Pokédex?”

The omega nodded and handed over the little red device. Kukui held it in one hand and let one of the electric/ghost type Pokémon look at it. The Pokémon made a high pitched static sound and a happy expression before pouncing on the red device. The Pokédex started beeping and static filled the small screen for a moment and then the Rotom’s face had taken over the screen. 

“Zzzt-t-llo, Hello!”

Foxx and Hau must’ve had equally shocked expressions as the Rotom possessed Pokédex took full control of the arms and feet because Kukui started laughing.

“Yup! This is the next generation of Pokédex! The RotomDex can speak with their trainers and will have full access to all the features. They’ll be a great partner during your challenge.”

The RotomDex hopped from Kukui to Foxx, floating like a ghost Pokémon and waving his arms excitedly. “Hello! Or, I suppose Alola is more appropriate. What’s your name?”

Foxx spelled out his name followed by his signature. The Rotom blinked a few times and then his eyes flashed yellow for a moment. “Oh, ASL! I can download the basic language and then learn of the deviations you use.”

“This is amazing,” Hau chirped up, taking his own RotomDex. “Thanks, professor!”

“Anytime, you kids are gonna do big things I just know it. Now run along, your class is going to start soon.”

“Oh, that’s right! Come on Foxx!

Hau ran back up the stairs, taking two at a time while Foxx and Lillie followed close behind. 

“Race you to the city, Foxx!”

The omega grinned, the happy energy infectious as he nodded.

“Pii!” Satan chirped, getting excited as Foxx and Hau lined up.

“Set us off, Lillie!”

“O-Oh, alright. Ready, set… Go!”

Foxx and Hau took off, the alpha immediately had a slight lead since his legs were longer, but Satan started rubbing her cheek on Foxx’s chin and the omega felt electricity jolt through him charging him and the trainer was able to get past Hau, jumping over the small hills to get a lead.  
“Abra, teleport!”

The little yellow Pokémon made an affirming sound and Hau started to glow purple with psychic energy and was suddenly skipping steps at a time, catching up on Foxx.

“Heya, Foxx, he’s catching up!” RotomDex piped up from Foxx’s backpack. The omega clicked his tongue in acknowledgment and snapped his fingers twice.

“Pii? Ch- Chu!”

A wave of electricity echoed from the Pichu to hit Hau and his Abra like a shockwave. 

“Ack! No fair! You can’t paralyze us!”

Foxx shot the other trainer a smirk over his shoulder and kept running while Hau tripped over his own feet.

Foxx made it up the hill and into Hau’oli City. He stopped when his shoes touched asphalt and leaned over, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“Good going Foxx!”

“Pii Pi!”

The trainer nodded, signing out ‘So did you, Satan, Dexie.’ Dexie was spelled out and followed by the hand motion for ‘D’ and ‘cute’ with two fingers curling down from the lips with the thumb sticking out.

“D-E-X-I-E: Dexie, Zzzt…” The Rotom paused for a moment to process and then jumped up, smiling and waving their arms. “I like that nickname, Dexie, and I like my name sign!”

Foxx smiled, happy the plasma Pokémon approved.

“Damn, Foxx, that was fun! I didn’t think you’d be so fast.”

The omega had caught his breath so he turned to see Hau coming up behind him. His Abra must’ve returned to it’s Pokeball because Foxx didn’t see it. The alpha took a minute to catch his breath as well and then straightened up, putting his hands up behind his head in a more casual stance as his face split into a grin. “I didn’t mean for it to turn into a Pokémon battle, but that was seriously fun, we should do it again sometime.”

Foxx nodded a bit shyly, surprised the alpha hadn’t been at all put-off by losing to an omega.

“Good to see young trainers getting their blood pumped up!” Kukui called, coming up the path with Lillie in tow. “Looks like you two are ready for classes.”

As he said that, a loud school bell tolled behind them, drawing Foxx and Hau to turn and look at the big white building boxed in by tall hedges.  
“Better get going, you’re going to be late for class!” Kukui warned.

Foxx and Hau shared panicked expressions and ran for the doors. They ended up getting swept away by a herd of other kids that ranged from their age to 6-year-olds. Foxx and Hau ended up sorted with the other teens and into a classroom with a bored-looking beta teacher. Somehow, they managed to grab seats next to each other.

For the next hour, they all listened to the teacher lecture on Pokémon types and weaknesses, occasionally asking a student to provide an answer. At one point, the teacher pointed at Foxx and asked for a type that dragon types were resistant to and the omega signed out ‘fire-types’.  
The man and squinted his eyes at the boy. “I beg your pardon? Speak up.”

The omega started to panic and Hau threw his hand up to answer instead, but a static voice piped up from Foxx’s lap. “He said, Fire types.”  
Foxx had put both hands over Dexie to keep the rare Pokémon from jumping up and thank the Pokémon gods – Hau jumped in. “I did, sir. Foxx can’t speak so he uses sign language. You signed out for Fire-types, yeah?”

The omega nodded and Hau turned to face the teacher with a carefree ‘what-can-you-do’ smile on his face.

The teacher huffed but let it go, moving on to the next part of the lecture.

At the end of it, Foxx signed out a ‘Thank you’ to Hau who just shrugged. 

“Don’t sweat it. That teacher should’ve known in the first place. By the way, what’s my name in sign language?”  
They were sitting in a courtyard with some ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch before their next class. Satan, Rogue, Dexie, Hau’s RotomDex, Popplio, and Abra were on the grass enjoying a pile of Pokébeans. The omega shrugged and then signed out the letters for Hau’s name.

“Well yeah, but you have a sign for your name and one for each of your Pokémon.”

Foxx waved for Dexie to come up and start translating. A few minutes into the lecture from earlier, Foxx had started repeating the teacher’s words in ASL and Dexie had used Foxx’s memorization technique to their advantage.

Foxx started signing and Dexie translated best they could, stumbling a few times so Foxx would go back and redo it slower or spell out what he was trying to say.

“Zzz Name signatures are unique the way names are. Typically, whoever names you deters? Determines it.”

“Oh, okay,” Hau nodded. “How do you figure out what the sign is though?”

Foxx continued, Dexie translating. “One way is to have a play on similar words or a combination of the letters in the name. Like with mine- I mean, with Foxx’s.”

“Huh, so, mine is,” he signed out the letters of his name H-A-U. The signs for H and U were similar enough that the position of the hand was important and the sign for A was easy to transition between. Foxx signed out ‘Spelling out your name is kind fun, but how bout,’ he started with ‘H’ twisted his palm out and fingers still pointed up now vertical and then made a fist – the palm still out. 

Hau’s face brightened. “Okay, I like that one.” He mimicked it a few times until he got it right, turning to show it off to his Pokémon.  
Dexie turned around to face Foxx, “How’d I do? I’m getting better, aren’t I – zzt!”

Foxx nodded, patting the smooth chassis. Satan and Rogue then jumped up onto the table, demanding pets as well that Foxx was happy to give out.

They finished up their lunch and cleaned up before the bell called them all back to class, Hau and Foxx getting swept up into the class they were with before.

“Alright students. For anyone that feels ready, we’re going to go outside to the battlefields. As you all know, if you do well enough, you’ll be able to graduate and officially start your island challenge. Now everyone line up and let's go.”

They followed everyone outside and they were all split into four random groups with five students in each. Foxx and Hau ended up in separate groups to start, but the fighting was set up like a tournament, so there was a chance they’d get to face each other anyway. Most of the students wanted to try and prove themselves, but a few ended up against the wall to just observe. 

“Alright, rock-paper-scissors to decide the order and if you win, you take on the next opponent after healing your Pokémon. The final four will face off then to determine a winner.”

The teacher waited for everyone to confirm that they understood before signaling them to start.

The four other students in Foxx’s group only had one Pokémon each. The first was a boy with an alolan Grimer, then a girl with a Metapod who only knew the defensive move “harden” which really dragged the battle out, another girl with an alolan Meowth, and the last was a boy with an Ekans that managed to poison Rogue before it was over – but Foxx won all four battles and by the end of it, he felt super in sync with his Pokémon. He gave Rogue a cure to treat the poison before joining the other three victors.

Hau was one of them, then it was an alpha girl named Jenny, and a beta boy named Greg. Foxx got put against Jenny after another round of Rock-Paper-Scissors and she had a yungoos. The thing was vicious and nearly tore off Satan’s ear, leaving the tip a bit mangled with the Pichu’s panicked thundershock paralyzed the other Pokémon long enough for her to get away and Foxx to switch her out with Rogue.

The Rowlet came out with a vengeance that matched the Yungoos’ aggressive nature and they tussled for a bit before Rogue came out on top, holding an unconscious loitering Pokémon under his talons.

“Sorry about that.” Jenny didn’t seem sorry so much as peeved. “Snappy gets really out of hand sometimes.”

Foxx didn’t try to respond and she walked off, not looking very concerned about her Pokémon. Meanwhile, Foxx had Satan in his hands and was applying a potion to her ear to ease the stinging and kickstart the healing but it was probably scar. It looked like the Yungoos’s teeth had pierced all the way through.

“Hey Foxx, I saw that, is she okay?” 

The omega looked up, shocked to see Lillie running over to him. He hadn’t noticed all the people – most likely parents – watching the battling. He gave Lillie a shrug and let her see Satan’s ear. She clicked her tongue, shooting Jenny’s back a sharp glare, and pulled out some bandages from her bag where Nebby was no doubt hiding. She quickly wrapped up Satan’s ear, tying the bandage to keep it snug.

“Alright, that should keep it closed, but go easy on her?”

Foxx nodded. He didn’t plan on putting Satan out to fight at all. He’d resign if he had to. The little Pichu didn’t even enjoy fighting, this was a bit much for her.

“Foxx! Are you alright, what happened?”

Lillie huffed. “That girl’s Pokémon almost took of Pichu’s ear. She didn’t even seem to feel bad about it.”

“Oh, shoot, you probably don’t want her fighting then. Why don’t we just use our starters to keep it fair?” Hau suggested, concern written over his face.

Foxx hesitated, but he couldn’t find anything but a genuine concern in the alpha’s expression so he nodded. At that, Hau brightened and took a few steps back till he was at his spot on the battlefield. Foxx fixed his posture, getting into an offensive position after returning Satan to his Pokeball and sending out Rogue. Hau sent out Popplio and the teacher brought his hand down. 

“Start!”

“Popplio, disarming voice!”

The blue Pokémon let out a sweet sound that was almost singing, making the air around Rogue and Foxx vibrate. The Rowlet wobbled a little, looking disoriented, but held his ground.

Foxx clicked his tongue and Rogue chirped, jumping up and using both wings to pelt the Popplio with razor-sharp leaves, leaving the opposing Pokémon covered in scratches and looking a little worse for wear.

“Popplio, icy wind!”

The Pokémon barked and blew out frozen wind that knocked Rogue back to the ground, causing frost to stick to his wings.

Foxx’s scent turned panicked and Rogue shook off the frost, this time jumping forward on his own to crash into Popplio with his talons, this time, knocking out the other Pokémon.

Hau called back his Popplio and Rogue stood in front of his trainer, still defensive but worn out and panting. For a moment, Foxx was scared Hau would send out his second Pokémon. The ice type attack had been super effective, and the omega wasn’t sure his Rowlet could handle much more.

Luckily, Hau relaxed his stance, his hands coming to rest behind his head and the alpha turned to the teacher. “That’s it for me, teach. My other Pokémon is totally worn out.”

The man looked unimpressed with the alpha, but he went with it. “In that case, Foxx is the winner, congratulations.”

“Yay!” Lillie’s high-pitched cheer was the first thing the omega heard, though he didn’t turn around until he had scooped Rogue into his arms. Lillie had run out onto the field, Kukui close behind, and Hau had come up to Foxx.

“Let me see your Rowlet,” Lillie demanded as soon as she was close enough. She already had a potion out and a berry to go with, likely to give Rogue’s energy back.

Foxx shifted his arms so the other omega could reach the Pokémon, but he didn’t let him go. Lillie didn’t seem bothered by that as she applied the medicine until Rogue gave her a happy chirp to show he was better.

“That was a good battle, Foxx! Next time we’ll have to use our full team.”

Foxx studied Hau’s smile for a moment before returning it with a nod.

“Kids, look at this,” Kukui called them over to where he was standing with the teacher. They walked over and the teacher offered both trainers a rolled-up paper with a metal pin holding the ribbon. The pins were shaped like opened pokéballs with a little gold bell in them.

“Here’s proof of your graduating,” Kukui explained.

“Congratulations. You’re both skilled trainers,” the teacher added as he handed them both their diplomas. 

“Now you can get started on your adventure!” Kukui added, clapping Foxx on the back. Foxx signed out his ‘thank you’ 

“I’m gonna tell my gramps!” Hau was jumping around with his diploma, already running off. “Catch ya later, Foxx!”  
Foxx waved back and pocketed his diploma, but not before adding the pin to his backpack. 

“We’re gonna get going too,” Kukui added. “I’ll check in on you later cousin.”

Lillie followed the professor out and Foxx turned to head home, eager to show his mom what he’d managed and to get Satan some proper rest. She seemed okay now, but her ear was likely going to scar.

“Hey, you’re the new trainer Kukui has been going on about?”

Foxx turned around to see a young man – beta – walking up to him. He had pastel pink hair and grey eyes. Foxx nodded, standing his ground as the stranger walked up and stopped a few steps away.

“I’m Captain Ilima, I run the trial at Verdant Cavern.”

Foxx nodded, waving his arms in ‘Alola’. 

Ilima returned the gesture before smiling, “It’s good to finally meet you. You did wonderfully at the school. I can’t wait to see how you handle my trial. Would you-“

“Hey!”

Foxx and Llima turned as two punk-looking kids with skull mouth covers ran up to them and started… aggressively dancing?

“You’re the trial captain!”

“We want in to Verdant Cavern!”

Ilima shook his head. “Only trial goers are permitted entry. You should know this by now.”

“No way! That island challenge is for losers!”

“Yeah! We’re too cool for that!”

The trial captain sighed. “Foxx, why don’t you give me a hand here. I don’t want the students being bothered by these punks.”

Foxx nodded and Pichu jumped forward, looking oddly motivated to fight this time, and Ilima sent out a Smeargle. The punk facing Foxx sent out a Lillipup that looked a little angrier than most puppy Pokémon Foxx had seen. 

The omega wasted no time, snapping his fingers for the Pichu. She charged forward, coating herself in electricity and slamming into the Lillipup. The Pokémon stumbled a bit and then fell over easily. The punk called his Pokémon back as Satan ran back over to Foxx. The omega looked over and saw that Ilima had won his battle just as easily.

“No way, bro, let’s get outta here!”

“Right behind you!”

The two ran off as quickly as they’d come and Ilima was left shaking his head. “Those Team Skull punks are constantly running around causing trouble. Be cautious around them, alright?”

Foxx nodded, a little confused, but it wasn’t like he was going to be seeking out a group like that.

“Good, I’ll see you at your first trial then.” He walked off and Foxx made his way home. His mother was ecstatic to see his diploma and she promised to put it in a frame. She also helped redress Satan’s ear. It wouldn’t scar, but the tip would have a permanent ruffle to it. At least the Pichu didn’t seem bothered by that.

Foxx and his mom spent the rest of the night properly packing his bag so he could freely start his island challenge without having to keep running back home (though his mom endlessly reminded him she wouldn’t mind that at all). When he finally fell asleep, Rogue and Satan were curled up on the bed with him and equally excited.


End file.
